Today, large numbers of computing devices connect to each other over the Internet and similar types of public or private computer networks. In that way, those computing devices have access to various types of electronic documents and other files and can communicate them among each other. Generally, the network topology of a computer network is related to the arrangement with which computer systems and devices are connected to each other in the computer network.
A network topology defines an arrangements of nodes, links, and other elements of a computer network. The differences between two different network topologies can be defined by the differences in the number of nodes and links, as well as the physical and logical arrangements of those nodes and links in the networks. Physical topology refers to the physical placement of the components in a network, and logical topology refers to the manner in which data is routed through a network. Some example network topologies include point-to-point, bus, star, ring, mesh, and daisy chain networks, although other network topologies can include combinations of any number of those topologies.